Those who seek comfort
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Juvia made a bad decision of involving herself with Natsu. A short talk and a one night stand turned her world upside down.


**Those who seek comfort**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **XOXOXO**

"Hey Mira." Natsu greeted as he walked into the guild. "Still working?"

"Uh-huh," Mirajane nodded with a smile as she wiped the counter. "I told Kinana to go home early. I just wanted to get a semblance of familiarity is all." She smiled at him sadly. It really has been seven years since that day at Tenroujima and the people they knew were different yet the same. "So, where's Lucy?"

"Well, she headed back home after we returned from our job." Natsu informed, thanking and taking the offered drink. It was times like this that made him wonder if he'd ever see Igneel again, hoping that he'd meet him alive.

"How did she take it?" Mirajane asked placing the cloth under the counter. She then walked out of the bar and sat on the stool beside Natsu. "It must be painful to know that her father passed away."

"She took it as it is, I guess." Natsu answered as Mirajane listened intently. "She felt conflicted about her father's death, but she told me that she's ok with it… If we would've arrived a month earlier… they could've at least met."

Mirajane leaned unto Natsu, propping herself on his shoulder and leaned her head next to his. "She's very strong… stronger than I was, Natsu, when we taught Lissana died." It felt nice for Mirajane to have someone like Natsu to lean on, too bad that he's already caught between Lucy and Lissana.

"It's natural to feel down from time to time, Mira." Natsu admitted, he too felt down but he doesn't have the time for it. Moping on a corner was something he did as a kid when all he did was fight, but things are different now that he has people that rely on him.

"So, what is Juvia still doing here?" Natsu asked as he looked at the table where said woman is sprawled on top of. Three large bottles of saki littered the table top and barrels of alcohol around it. "Is she drunk?"

Mirajane sat up and leaned her head on her palm. "Poor girl got told by Gray to stay behind and to stop stalking him when he noticed her following." She really wanted the two of them to become a couple and hoped that Juvia's efforts would pay off and get Gray to notice her.

"Gray sure is cold for telling her off like that." Natsu said looking at Juvia. If it was him, he'll just tell her to come out and tag with him normally. The more the merrier is what he would say.

"I'm sure he meant it in a good way though. I guess she took it harder than I expected." Mirajane defended as Natsu scoffed. Mirajane simply shook her head with a smile knowing that no matter how much animosity Natsu shows against Gray, they would always be friends. "Could you take her upstairs and let her sleep here for the night," she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Ok. Take care, Mira." Natsu replied with a grin. He waved at Mirajane one last time before she closed the door and started her journey back home.

Natsu stood up and walked towards Juvia. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook the sleeping woman. "Hey, Juvia, wake up." he continued to shake her awake until she finally woke up.

Juvia slowly lifted her head up to see the grinning face of Natsu. "Natsu… why are you here?" she asked before scanning the dimly lit hall.

Natsu took the empty chair opposite her and takes a sit facing her. "Since my house is in ruins, Gramps allowed me to stay here at the guild to sleep." He wondered why everyone else's house is maintained except his.

"I see… Juvia should get going then." Juvia slowly stood up but before she could even leave her chair, Natsu took hold of her wrist. "Natsu…?"

"Stay…" Natsu said briefly confusing Juvia who did as she was asked. "You shouldn't leave when you just had a drink with Cana." it was both a valid and lame excuse since she's a mage –a powerful one at that- but his life might end if Mirajane found out he allowed her to leave.

"Juvia would be fine on her own, Natsu." Juvia reasoned but remained seated. Somehow returning to her room on Fairy Hills where it's filled with images of Gray doesn't seem as appealing as it used to be.

"I know, but it's still dangerous out there." Natsu countered and saw the offended look on Juvia's face. "Not for you, but for those stupid enough to cross you," He mentally cheered at his great save.

Juvia nodded in understanding. It would've been bad if she attacked a member of Twilight Ogre and cause the Master more problems. "Juvia is thankful for your concern, Natsu." he nodded and silence once again permeated the small hall.

Silence wasn't something Natsu is in good terms with nor what he's good at, and the moment that it became unbearable, he started to leave only for Juvia to stop him with a question.

"Is Juvia pretty, Natsu?" Juvia asked all of the sudden. She didn't know why she asked him. Maybe because he was Gray's friend and rival, because he's her Love rival's partner or was she looking for a guy to tell her that she is, in fact, pretty or beautiful.

"Of course you are, Juvia!" Natsu answered with a start. "Did someone tell you that you're ugly or something?" He found it strange that all the female mages he knows are beautiful and smoking hot. He didn't notice that it was the first time he complemented a woman, not even Lucy who always asked him about her looks.

"Thank you, Natsu." Juvia smiled brightly. Natsu wasn't someone who lies; he was truthful and honest, though Lucy would protest at Juvia's clean image of Natsu. "Juvia doesn't know why Gray-sama ignores Juvia's advances. You said that Juvia is pretty, Lyon-sama says so, too." She then cups her breasts in front of Natsu who remained impassive. "Should Juvia dress more sexily?"

Natsu had the decency to blush as he tilts his head to the side. He doesn't really understand why women are so conscious about their bodies. "You're ok as it is, Juvia," he replied offhand, stunning Juvia. "Don't go dressing around like Lucy, nobody even notice her 1,000 jewel looks." He really felt pity for the blonde as he never saw any man fall for her looks.

"1,000 jewel looks?" Juvia repeated as Natsu told her the story of how Lucy only got 1,000 jewels as a discount to a 20,000 jewel key when she tried to seduce the shop owner. It made Juvia's day to find out that no one is attracted to her Love rival, but that left Natsu. "What about you, Natsu? Do you not find Lucy attractive?" What was she thinking asking Natsu about what he thinks about Lucy and why is she blushing and why doesn't he?

"Not really. I mean she's not that hard on the eyes if that's what you're asking." Natsu answered, he never really bothered with any woman's look but if asked, a certain red head and barmaid comes to mind. "Why did you ask?"

Why did she ask? Juvia wondered and somehow feared the answer. She was getting attracted to Natsu much to her dismay and hoped that it was the alcohol that was causing such thoughts. "Juvia is curious of your relationship with Lucy. Are you two… going out?" Juvia screamed in her head at what she's doing.

"Well, Lucy is like a sister to me," That got Juvia listening much to her dismay, was she really going to go and come unto Natsu. "It's the reason why I'm so comfortable with her. If I asked her out, things would be really awkward between us." Natsu wondered why he was being this talkative, and to Juvia of all people.

It was then that Natsu took a good hard look at Juvia. She's pretty like he told her earlier, her pale complexion blended well against her deep blue eyes and hair. Juvia resembled Erza in a lot of ways, reserve in their emotions, but freaks out the moment when they're presented with what they want. Then there's Juvia's body, and while people think that his interest in the farer sex doesn't even exist. That's where they're wrong.

He'd seen a few porn magazines to know and appreciate a woman's body. He's simply not interested in women that way, but he knows enough to know when a woman is as hot as his flames. Juvia has a body that rivaled the women in Fairy Tail and in the magazines, not even her thick clothes could hide that. The familiar feeling of arousal made itself known as he continued to stare at Juvia.

Juvia clenched her fist tightly. It was very frustrating, for her to know that Natsu seemed to be more open to her unlike Gray. Gray always kept her at arm's length, never letting her get close. She wasn't blind to his discomfort when he talks to her, or the fact that he only asks for help in jobs when he needs her magic –much like the fake Dragon's invasion a few years back when he left after he's gotten what he wanted.

Was she only visible when she's needed?

"Natsu… is Juvia…" Juvia paused as a wave of gloom and sadness washed over her. It was times like these when Juvia's doubts and insecurities would show. If it was simply her, she would've went to the safety of her room filled with images of Gray and drown her doubts and insecurities by deluding herself.

"It's raining?" Natsu wondered as he heard the familiar sound of rain drops hitting the roof. The sound only grew louder as Juvia's mood darkens as she thought that Natsu also disliked the rain. "If only it would've rained sooner so Happy and I could have gone fishing earlier."

"You're not bothered by the rain?" Juvia asked with a start. It was the first time she met someone who's not bothered by the rain but seemed to like it.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Natsu asked with a tilt of the head as Juvia shook her head. "I kind of liked the rain, not to mention that I get to catch a lot of fish when it rains." Countless memories of him and Happy fishing through the rain and catching tons of fish flashed in his head. Aside from the fact that he could effortlessly dry himself with his magic, rain for Natsu is a nice thing.

"Juvia didn't know that you like the rain." Juvia muttered as a familiar warm feeling filled her chest. It was the same feeling she had when Gray saved her.

"I do." Natsu admitted with a grin. "So, what are you going to ask me again earlier? You just kind of drifted off."

Juvia froze. She didn't know that Natsu heard him and by the expectant look on his face. Lying to him would be betraying his trust in her. So, she decided to tell the truth as embarrassing as it is. "Juvia was about to ask if she's not worthy to love." It was always the question she asked herself before she joined Phantom Lord. She had a few lovers (one of them tried to sell Lucy) and all of them left her because of her magic and gloomy appearance.

Then she met Gray at the battle between their guilds. It was love at first sight for Juvia, finding him handsome, kind and has a magic compatible to hers. Gray was like the others that disliked the rain, but he saved her when she all but gave up on herself, that no one needed a gloomy rain woman like herself.

After that, she thought that Gray also felt something for her and Juvia pursued him. She stalked him and tried everything in her power to get his undivided attention. Juvia tried to ignore all her failures and always looked at the bright side, but there were times that no matter how much she tries, her failures would slowly catch up to her, and only alcohol was her escape.

"Everyone is worthy of love, Juvia." Natsu answered simply. He was far from being an expert of the topic, the only experience he has of it was with Lissana when they were younger, but it's what he learned growing up from Igneel and Fairy Tail. "Just tell me the person that made you feel that way and I'll beat him into a bloody pulp!" He ignited his hands for added measure.

Juvia laughed at Natsu's antics which also made him laugh. "Thank you, Natsu. Juvia feels better now." Juvia looked at Natsu's carefree grin and the warm feeling returned with a vengeance. It was the same thing she felt with Gray but somehow different. When she met Gray and fell in love with him, it made her feel giddy. It was the text book school girl crush.

But with Natsu, it felt deeper and more profound. She never felt this way about any man, not even Gray. Natsu made her feel loved and accepted that just being around him will be enough for her. Juvia looked at Natsu once again as he played with the bottle by balancing it with his finger and the feeling never left but only grew.

"Natsu, would you comfort Juvia tonight?" Juvia proposed as Natsu gaped at her.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screeched as he stood up and backed away from the table. Natsu maybe dim but he's not stupid. "You're asking me to comfort you like a friend, right?" he wasn't ready for this. Sex was the last thing that usually crossed his mind when he sees a beautiful woman, and Juvia easily fits the bill.

Juvia simply shook her head. "Juvia knows that it's asking too much of you, but it's what Juvia wants." Juvia affirmed as she looked Natsu straight in the eye. Juvia wanted to get the feeling out of her system, that Gray was the man for her. It will be her gift to Natsu for making her feel loved, and by the end of the night, they will both have a memory to cherish or forget.

Natsu felt trapped by Juvia's stare and expectant look. Will he do it? He told Juvia that she's pretty and has killer body, but… "Aren't you in love with Gray?" he hoped that the mention of his rival would deter the woman. As much as it was great to throw in Gray's face that she stole Juvia from him, there was the matter of love and emotion and he didn't want to mess with those things.

"Juvia is." Juvia confirmed which made Natsu sigh in relief. "But Juvia wants to find something out that only you could provide the answer." it felt strange for Juvia how at ease she is about asking Natsu to sleep with her, with Gray, she couldn't even properly form a sentence when asking or confessing to the Ice mage.

"Having sex with me will answer a question for you?" Natsu asked again and had to curse himself that he actually likes the idea.

"Yes." Juvia nods while her expression remains the same.

Natsu scratched his head in defeat. "Ok. You win." He conceded and was rewarded by a smile from Juvia. "Let's go upstairs then."

Juvia nodded and followed Natsu upstairs where the rooms are in. Natsu had to smile at the small room at the top of the guild that has a homey feel to it. Seven years may have passed and they have lost their old place, but Fairy Tail is still the same.

Once inside, the two stood awkwardly in front of each other not knowing how to begin. That was until Natsu grew bored of waiting of something happening and took the plunge. He took a step forward startling Juvia at his bold move. Natsu wrapped his arm around Juvia's waist and pulled the woman into a kiss, her hat falling in the process.

Juvia stood stock still at the first few seconds from the shock, feeling electricity run through her body. Her frozen arms suddenly found their resting place a Natsu's firm chest where she felt his heart beating like a drum. He's as nervous as she was about what they're doing feeling her heart beat as hard as his.

"Natsu…" Juvia breathe as they pulled back looking up at Natsu, meeting his gaze. "Juvia didn't know you know how to kiss."

"I don't." Natsu admitted sheepishly. "I just went in without thinking."

Juvia laughed at that, her hands still pressed firmly on his chest. "It is like you to go in without thinking." Natsu's warmth seemed to permeate her body through the palm of her hands. Juvia leaned forward and met Natsu's lips hungrily and showed him that she's the more experienced one between them.

Juvia's hand found the zipper under his scarf that held his coat together and pulled it down. Her hands roamed his lean and muscular body, opening his coat further as she trailed downward until her hands landed on his belt that she unlatched without much effort.

Natsu released Juvia from his hold and removed his coat and returned his hand on Juvia's waist. He's still wary of touching the woman anywhere but her waist that made Juvia impatient and showed Natsu that it was ok for him to do some exploring himself. She took Natsu's hand and placed it on her breast.

Juvia was expecting Natsu to bashfully meet her gaze, but instead, he's grinning. "I was wondering which of us would break first." Juvia couldn't believe that Natsu tricked her. "I guess you really want this, Juvia."

Juvia suddenly found herself looking up to Natsu. "You tricked Juvia." she observed as Natsu's grin never left his face.

Natsu placed his hand on top of her left breast and squeezed, eliciting a moan from Juvia. "I'm just having some fun, or is that wrong, Juvia?" He asked kneading Juvia's breast with skill he learned from reading and watching a couple of porn.

"N-no…" Juvia breathed her body aflame with passion. "It's ok, Natsu… Mmmm…" Juvia ground her sex against Natsu's knee pressed firmly between her legs.

Natsu kissed Juvia once again and started to accost her breasts willingly. He rolled it with the palm of his hand, squeezing with varying strength and found that Juvia likes it rough. Natsu removed his scarf and tied Juvia's arms with it placing it above her head. Pulling back, Natsu grinned predatorily at the willing Juvia who shuddered in anticipation.

Natsu's hand landed on the FT pin that held her muffler with a smile he directed at her before removing it and unraveling her muffler. He enjoyed how Juvia seemed to be the impatient one between the two of them when he's usually the one that have no patience with anything he wanted to do. He placed his hand under Juvia's chin and kissed her again and started to unbutton her coat, slowly exposing more of her pale and perfect skin.

Natsu pulled back to find that Juvia doesn't wear any bra much like Erza and Mirajane. He stared at the perfect globes of flesh and the pink crown at the tip. Juvia tried to cover them but Natsu simply stopped her halfhearted attempt. He stared at Juvia's breasts hungrily as they moved in enticing ways each time Juvia writhe under him. Natsu never felt this kind hunger before upon seeing a woman's breasts, he's seen Lucy's countless of times when he borrows her tub to bathe.

"Natsu…" Juvia called before she moaned feeling Natsu's lips surround her left nipple. She was always been conscious about her body and preferred to bathe alone and when Natsu simply stared at her breasts, she felt uncomfortable and embarrassed. But Natsu blasted all her worries away when he latched onto her breasts.

"More… please make Juvia feel more!" Juvia begged. The feel of Natsu's sharp canines grazing her skin sent bolts of pleasure through her spine. His tongue lashed unto her hardened nipple, flicking and rolling it, causing Juvia to squirm in pleasure under him.

Natsu alternated between breasts giving both equal attention using his mouth and hands to pleasure and appreciate Juvia's breasts. Natsu pressed Juvia's breasts together and placed both nipples in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue in between the hardened nubs. Juvia continued to writhe under Natsu as she never felt such pleasure in her short life as proven by how wet she has become. Natsu's white trousers took a darker shade from how much Juvia is leaking.

"Does it feel good, Juvia?" Natsu inquired grinning.

"Juvia didn't know…" Juvia began, unable to believe that Natsu knows how to please a woman. This was the farthest that she'd gone with a man and expected Natsu to fumble around and not push her close to climax with his skilled tongue and hands.

"Know what? That I could do these things?" Natsu asked before squeezing Juvia's left breast to prove his point. "I'm not as stupid as I usually look, Juvia." Did he just admit that he's an idiot? Natsu discarded that thought for another day and focused on Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry…" Juvia apologized while Natsu simply shrugged and ignored her apology.

"No harm done." Natsu assured as he continued on his task. He slowly opened the flap of Juvia's coat to see her stocking clad legs, from her calves, knee, thigh and the valley between her legs where her sheer blue silk panties is wet with her arousal. Natsu pressed the palm of his hand on top of her sex and rubbed it slowly. "Is it painful down here, Juvia?"

Juvia's bound arms grabbed Natsu's slowly moving arm, unknown to her whether she want him to stop or continue. The heat between her legs is unbearable and if Natsu continues… Juvia would stain the sheets. "Y-yess… if you keep doing that… Juvia would climax." a disappointed moan escaped her lips when he stopped.

"Now that's no fun." Natsu grumbled as Juvia yelped when Natsu jumps off the bed and pulled her to the edge, his head between her legs. The scent of her arousal is driving him mad. He gripped the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down her legs and let it dangle on her right ankle. He then grinned at the blushing Juvia who covered her face with her hands but kept her eye on Natsu. "Now, this'll be fun!"

"Ahhh… Natsu…" Juvia moaned loudly feeling his tongue run along the length of her slit before latching on her aroused clit. Freeing her hands from her loose bindings, Juvia placed it on Natsu's head, pressing it deeper into her crotch. "Please Juvia more!"

Natsu didn't know if Juvia's been cumming from the start or just too aroused from the act. But he continued to please the woman, his tongue lashing inside her folds tasting her juices that Juvia continues to release. Natsu started using his fingers to pleasure Juvia and accidentally found her G-spot causing Juvia to wrap her legs around his head and press his face deeper into her crotch. He had to place his hands on the back of Juvia's thighs and spread them apart to stop her from crushing his head between her powerful legs.

"Natsu... Juvia is…" Juvia's breath hitched as the pressure in the pit of her stomach reached breaking point. "Juvia is cumming!" Her body clenched as she reached her climax, back arching from the unimaginable pleasure as her unfocused eyes stared at the ceiling.

After what seemed like forever, Juvia's high finally subsided and managed to catch her breath. She released Natsu's head between her legs, his grinning face drenched with her juices. "Was it that good?" Natsu asked impishly as he continued to rub Juvia's aroused clit.

Juvia simply nodded. She couldn't believe how good it felt when Natsu did it for her. None of her own exploits gave her such an explosive climax. Not even with thoughts of Gray could give her that climax.

"Good." Natsu nodded as he stood up and Juvia noticed the tent in his trousers and unconsciously licked her lips as he gripped his waistbands. She'd seen Gray in all his glory and he's quite gifted in Juvia's eyes and wondered how Natsu would compare to her beloved Gray.

"It's time for you to return the favor, Juvia." he pulled his trousers off and freed his raging member from its cottony confines as it stood proud and erect.

Juvia stared at Natsu's cock that made her beloved Gray look normal in comparison. She felt his hand grab her wrist as he pulled her in a sitting position and got face to face with Natsu's raging member and felt intimidated by its size. While Gray is a solid seven, Natsu on the other hand is a good foot long and twice as thick as Gray, almost like a third leg.

"I'm waiting, Juvia." Natsu stared at her and couldn't help but smirk as she continued to stare at his cock. "Is mine bigger than Gray?" It wasn't really a question because he already knew the answer to that long ago, but the thrill of Juvia's confirmation would only make him more aroused than he already is, and her silence is all the answer he needs. He pressed his cock against her face and felt her flinch at the contact.

' _It's so hot...'_ Juvia thought at feeling Natsu's member throb, his musky scent fill her nostrils. She moved her head to the side as her lips grazed the sensitive skin of Natsu's shaft. She lathered her tongue with her saliva as she extended it forward and started to trace his length with her tongue. ' _What is Juvia doing… such things…_?' She finally reaches the bulbous tip and licked along the slit before she slowly placed it in her mouth. ' _Juvia hasn't done this thing before and yet…_ ' She took him deeper into her mouth and moaned. ' _It feels good…_ '

Natsu moaned as Juvia pleasured his cock and couldn't believe how good it felt. Much like Juvia, He couldn't believe how good it felt when someone is pleasuring him instead of just himself. Juvia's tongue rolling along the underside of his shaft, swirling along his glans and would suck hard when she pulls back and leaves his glans inside her mouth while her hands that could barely wrap around his cock stroked the rest.

"That's good, Juvia…" Natsu praised as he ran his hand on top of her hair. He watched her for awhile as she worked his cock and a thought struck him. Could Juvia take him all the way to the base? Juvia felt Natsu apply pressure on the hand on the back of her head and slowly push her forward. With his cock in her mouth, Juvia stared questioningly at Natsu. "I need you to endure it, Juvia, even if it hurts." with that simple warning Natsu continued to push his length deeper into her mouth.

Much to Juvia's amazement, there was no pain or discomfort, only a strange feeling of fullness as Natsu's cock slowly fills her throat. Her body being made of water naturally adapts to keep her from taking any physical damage in combat, and much to her surprise it also works in love making as her throat expanded to accommodate Natsu. It didn't take long before Natsu is using Juvia's mouth as his personal cock-sleeve as her head bobbed up and down his length, her hair slowly losing their trademark curls.

"Fuck, Juvia! I'm close!" Natsu growled as he felt that familiar feeling in his loins. The tip of his cock felt feverish as continued to move Juvia's head faster. "Here it comes, Juvia!" Natsu roared as he came inside Juvia's throat and mouth as he pulled out and finally in her face. Juvia closed her eyes and left her mouth open with her tongue sticking out as Natsu unloaded on her face.

' _How can Natsu ejaculate so much…_?' Juvia thought as she could feel Natsu's hot and sticky cum drip from her hair and face to her breasts that pooled into her cleavage and rolled around her breasts as it followed gravity's direction. ' _The smell is making Juvia dizzy…_ ' she licked the cum on her lips and placed two fingers in her mouth as she savored the taste. ' _This taste… Juvia could grow to like it…_ '

Natsu slowly pushed Juvia into the bed, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze as Natsu spread her legs apart with a hand on the back of her thighs pressed beside her breasts. Natsu placed two fingers in Juvia's mouth and she eagerly sucked on it and let him play with her tongue. ' _Gray-sama…_ ' The image of Gray appeared one more time but quickly faded as Natsu rubbed her slit with his glans.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Juvia…" Natsu asked seriously. He may want nothing more than to fuck Juvia until she forgets Gray, but the thought of potentially hurting the woman is more than enough to stop him and ask again. "Do you want to continue? There'll be no turning back after this."

Juvia smiled at Natsu's concern and wondered why she didn't notice him before. It made her wonder if it was Natsu that she fought, would she have to suffer all that rejection she suffered at Gray. "Juvia is sure, ever since Juvia asked you." She confirmed.

Natsu kissed Juvia one more time before he slowly pushed his throbbing cock into her tight pussy. He could feel Juvia squirm beneath him, fingers digging into his skin. Juvia's love canal gripped his cock like a vice as he continued to bury his whole length inside her. Natsu bottomed out and felt his tip kiss the entrance of her womb that made Juvia moan.

"Does it hurt, Juvia?" Natsu asked after seeing her discomfort. "Should I stop?" Natsu's libido is screaming how much of a pussy he is for asking the question. He may beat himself later for it but Juvia's welfare in on the top of his list.

Juvia smiled at Natsu's concern even though it was unneeded. "No. Juvia is fine. Juvia lost her virginity after joining Fairy Tail…"

"Was it Gray?" Natsu interrupted. Was he jealous? Of course not! Natsu Dragneel doesn't know the word or how to spell it. He's merely curious, or at least what he wanted to believe.

"No!" Juvia waved her hands in denial. "Juvia lost her virginity because Juvia learned to touch herself after meeting Gray-sama…" by the time she finished, her voice was barely above whisper and blushing fiercely while looking to the side.

"That's great! That means I'm your first!" Natsu proclaimed proudly. As if a huge burden is lifted of his shoulders. "So you're ok, right?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded as another blush crept up her face. "It's just a little uncomfortable because of how big you are, Natsu." She felt so full! Not to mention the strange feeling of her womb being crushed by Natsu's cock. Juvia has always been into S&M play and is good friends with Laki because of it.

"I'm going to move now." Natsu informed as he pulled his waist back, pulling his length out of Juvia until only the tips is left. He could see the look of disappointment in her face when he emptied her.

Juvia's breath hitched the moment Natsu plunged his cock inside her. There was no pain, only the feeling of fullness every time he plunges inside her coupled with the pleasure of him grinding along her walls. It's through sheer will power that she could control her voice into small yelps and moans.

Natsu's a little disappointed that Juvia isn't as vocal as he hoped. He placed his thumb on top of her clit causing her to scream in surprise making him grin. "You know, it's not nice to keep it inside, Juvia. You should speak more!" Natsu slammed his waist forward causing Juvia's body to rock and breasts to flounder about.

"AHHH… Natsu… please…AH… don't tease Juvia…" Juvia pleaded, unable to keep her voice in check. Her natural shyness was something she couldn't help, but with Natsu continually grinding her sensitive clit…she started to moan louder.

"Should I stop then?" Natsu teased as he stopped all together, lifting his thumb of her clit and leaving a third of his cock buried inside her. A growing sense of possessiveness grew inside Natsu.

"Natsu…" Juvia whimpered as she tried to make him move but to no avail.

"All you have to do is to enjoy it with me, Juvia." Natsu explained and started to tease her clit with his thumb once again. "Just let loose, Juvia, no one's here except us."

"HA!" Juvia gasped when Natsu thrust hard inside her and slowly withdrew until the tip is left. "Juvia is embarrassed…AH!" Natsu repeated the process making Juvia moan.

"It's the hard way, then." Natsu said with a shrug both literally and figuratively.

Natsu started slamming his hips forward with bruising force causing Juvia's body to shake from the rough pounding she's receiving from Natsu. Juvia remained adamant in keeping her voice in check, her eyebrows knitted in concentration while biting her fingers. But with each moment that passed, it is getting harder and harder to contain her voice that leaked out of her sealed lips.

Natsu grinned despite his labored grunts while fighting the urge to cum. His competitive side did its best to keep himself focused on his task on making Juvia a screaming mess beneath him. But surely enough, Natsu found all of Juvia's weak spots by studying her reactions carefully. Natsu took hold of Juvia's wrists and used them as hand holds to pull Juvia, pressing her breasts together.

The moment that Juvia lost her hands to cover her mouth or finger to bite to, she has no other distraction to keep her voice in check. Juvia started to feel everything, from Natsu's cock grinding against her walls and pressing against her cervix.

"OH, GOD, NATSU!" Juvia cried in bliss, her fists turned white as she grips the sheets tightly. "You're fucking Juvia so hard! AAH! Harder Natsu!" Her toes curled as her climaxed build.

"That's great, Juvia!" Natsu praised, sweat pouring from his body, muscles burning from his efforts. Natsu continued to pound and push unto Juvia until he mounted her. Juvia's backside raised into the air, his hands firmly pressed at the back of her thighs to keep his balance.

Juvia's unabashed cries of pleasure filled the room along with Natsu's animalistic grunts. Tears stung her eyes as drools escaped her lips as she continued to gasp and moan. "Juvia is-! AAH! Natsu! Juvia is CUMMING!" she screamed as she came again.

Natsu leaned forward, pressing his weight on top of Juvia. He came the moment Juvia did feeling her walls clench around his girth. "You're tightening up, Juvia!" he groaned as he released inside Juvia.

Juvia wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulder blades as she endured her orgasm. Each throb of Natsu's cock filled her womb with his hot seed, the warmth spreading throughout her body and Juvia could find herself addicted to such bliss. She could feel his cum seep out from between her packed nether lips and rolled down her abdomen and as Natsu slowly pulled his length out of her snatch. A few more ropes of semen spurted out of Natsu that landed on her breasts and chin.

"That felt great!" Natsu panted grinning from ear to ear. He looked at Juvia, her body radiated of bliss as she slowly catch her breath, impressed at his work. Far from tired, Natsu unlatched the belt holding Juvia's coat together and planted another kiss on Juvia's lips. He really liked kissing Juvia.

Natsu guided Juvia on top of him as he lied down on the bed. Juvia moaned as she sunk all the way to the base, her hands planted on his abdomen. Juvia's trademark curls gave way to her long wavy hair ending below her shoulders as Natsu liked her new look. Juvia stared at Natsu as a moment passed without him moving and shot a questioning and pleading look.

"I did all the work earlier!" Natsu countered with a grin.

"Juvia is really wrong about you, Natsu." Juvia replied with a smile. Her clean image of Natsu is destroyed by Natsu himself, but rather than be disappointed. Juvia seem to fall harder for Natsu because he isn't an ideal person. Juvia always see Gray as an ideal person, that's he's perfect and without fault because of her blind affection for the Ice mage.

"I hope that's in a good way?" Natsu queried though his expression said that he didn't care.

"It is," Juvia nodded. "Juvia will move now…" Juvia slowly raised her hips and lowered herself to the base. She wanted to savor the moment, the feel of his cock slowly fill her and grind against her walls brought her unimaginable pleasure. "Ooh! Natsu… Mmm! Aah!"

"You're so tight, Juvia." Natsu groaned as he held unto Juvia's butt but did nothing to increase her pace. But being the impatient guy that he is, Natsu waited for Juvia to lower herself before he thrusts his hips upward causing Juvia to gasp. "You're moving too slowly, Juvia!"

"Aah! Aah! Natsu!" Juvia cried as she collapsed on top of Natsu. Her face buried in his chest gasping with each hard thrust from Natsu as she once again felt that familiar feeling of her orgasm build up inside her. "Juvia is close, Natsu!"

"Me too!" Natsu replied as he quickened the pace. He guided Juvia up and down his cock furiously as they neared their climax.

"JUVIA!/NATSU!"

Natsu buried his cock deep inside Juvia and filled her with more of his cum. Juvia came the moment she felt Natsu's cum invade her womb her body clenching from the pleasurable experience. Both mages reveled in the afterglow of their orgasm as they caught their breath.

"Juvia…?" Natsu whispered as he wrapped his arm on her back.

"Yes…?" Juvia queried looking up at Natsu with a smile.

"Ready for more?" Natsu asked with a grin as Juvia merely nodded.

Natsu and Juvia continued to for the rest of the night and finished by midnight wrapped up in each other's arm.

 **XOXOXO**

It's been a week since that night and both acted as if nothing happened between them. Natsu is still his silly and cheery self while Juvia is having difficulty about her feelings. She slept with Natsu that night in hopes of stopping the emotions that appeared that same night. Unfortunately for Juvia, Natsu made it rather hard for her to do just that.

"Juvia, when things with you and Gray don't work out. Why don't we try going out?"

Natsu's words after they finished that night was seared into her memory. His carefree smile and the way he said it made her heart beat loudly in her chest that she wondered if it would jump out of her chest. And as they spooned together at that bed, Juvia experienced the most comfortable sleep in her entire life.

Juvia stood at the beach of Akane resort along with the rest of Team Natsu along with Team Shadow gear. All of them have already run towards the beach leaving her alone with Natsu standing beside her. It made her heart race just like that night. Natsu acted like he usually did around her and never approached her for anything and made her wonder if he didn't mean what he said that night.

"Hey, Juvia." Natsu called as the Rain woman jumped to face him blushing furiously. "I've noticed that you've been kind of off this past week. Is something wrong?"

"Umm…" Juvia clasped her hands together in nervousness as she switched her view from the sand to his expectant face. "Juvia is confused…"

"Really?" Natsu asked as Juvia nodded. "Sorry about that. What we shared that night was great, but I don't want you to think that I'm thinking that we're in a relationship. You're free to go after that pervert and I'll be rooting for you." Natsu gave Juvia a carefree smile and a big thumbs up that made her melt on the inside. "But remember what I told you that night." He reminded and started to run after the others, stripping as he goes.

"Natsu isn't making this easier for Juvia…" Juvia whispered as she followed after the group. She's falling for him faster than she could've thought and Natsu isn't even trying. "No! Natsu is right. I should pursue Gray-sama just as he said. Gray-sama is the one for Juvia."

Juvia started after the others and thought of ways to get Gray's attention. Juvia always thought that love is always cruel to her, and in a few days, she would know how cruel it could be.


End file.
